A Little Time For Us
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Both Kaname and Zero think they haven't been spending too much time together. What alternatives would they find to stay with each other for longer? A little Kaname x Zero drabble. Enjoy!


_**A Little Time For Us**_

Not only did his head hurt bad but he felt an immense pain in his bottom every time he moved. The silver haired teen got up and noticed his usual surroundings, with the exception of his boyfriend's presence. Ignoring the pain he moved forward but ended up sitting on the side of the bed, unable to move any more. They really had it rough last night but it wasn't something that would ache for long. His quick healing was always a benefit for him when it came down to love making.

He looked at the beautiful chocolate coloured hair belonging to none other than his pureblood lover and sighed. They needed to spend more time together so that the build up sexual frustration wouldn't come out all at once. But for that, he would either have to leave his hunter's job, or go and live with Kaname at his mansion.

He waited for a few minutes and let the pain subside before getting up to take a bath.

Lost in thoughts, the silver haired hunter picked out a clean pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt. Grabbing a towel from another drawer, he walked over to the bed side-table first and drank a glass of water which seemed to fresh him up.

OoOoOoOoO

"Zero! Wait for me!" The moving figure of the silverette stopped and he turned, his eyebrows knitting seeing his boyfriend undress. It wasn't a minute ago that the brunette was quietly snoring away in bed but now he was fully up and energized.

"What now Kaname?" He asked in a hurried manner.

"I thought that since we are a couple, it would be better if we do everything together." The pureblood replied, an angelic smile gracing his handsome features as he caught the silver haired hunter by the waist. Zero's eyebrows twitched at this and he felt like banging his head in the nearest wall. _Why does this man have to be constantly horny around me?_ He thought and stared at the wall with a longing expression. Ignoring the temptation to do so, he finally answered the awaiting brunette.

"Kaname, I. Am. Going. To. Shower!" He deliberately said each word slowly so the vampire prince could think about taking him seriously.

"So what? It's not like the beauty is unseen or untouched." Came an unbothered reply by the vampire.

Zero thought better of the situation and without answering his clingy boyfriend, removed the pale hands holding him from the waist and continued walking towards the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door in one fluid motion and turned on the shower, letting steam fill the place.

"Kaname needs to learn two words, restrain and limit." He huffed and undid the button on his pant. Though before he could take them off, the door not so mysteriously unlocked and walked in the brunette, a goofy grin on his face.

Zero face palmed himself, of course… _Damn Purebloods!_ He thought and took off his pants any way and stepped inside the hot shower, completely ignoring his lover and his aching behind.

OoOoOoOoO

They both came out of the shower an hour later with Zero partial limping and Kaname having the air of a battle hero surrounding him. They dressed in silence as Zero seemed to be ignoring Kaname… again.

"Now wasn't it fun Zero? This way we can spend more time together." The pureblood said walking out of the room behind the silverette who had a calculating expression on his face.

"You know what, you are right Kaname. We certainly should do everything together." When the silverette began talking, he was deep in thought but by the end of his sentence, he was grinning wickedly.

"Aren't I always?" Kaname was now leaning in for a pre-breakfast peck.

"So, _Honey_, why don't you start with the last night's dirty dishes while I make us some delicious breakfast? After that, you can clean the table and place the dirty table mats beside the washer and when I'll be done with cleaning the kitchen, you can help me with the dirty laundry. Then coming to ironing the clothes, do you want to iron them or hang them in the closet?" Zero turned around to face the brunette, a whisk and bowl in one hand and a flat pan in the other. _If Kaname wants to spend more time with me, then he better get ready for a Spartan schedule._ Zero thought, unable to hold back the laughter which threatened to erupt as the expression on Kaname's face was priceless.

"Excuse me? You lost me back there, at the dirty dishes." The pureblood wasn't even sure how to do most of the stuff mentioned.

"Oh… do you want to make the breakfast while I do the dishes?" He asked innocently. Zero was enjoying every moment of it, far more than he had imagined. The mere thought of Kaname wearing an apron and trying to wash a plate was hilarious.

"Ummm… you know what, I just remembered I have a very important meeting with the nobles and I am getting late for it. So please excuse me, I have to go and get ready." It was the first excuse that the brunette could come up with at the moment.

"And the breakfast!?" The silverette called out to the retreating figure.

"I'll have Seiren get me something at the office, you don't need to worry!" He too called out loudly as he had reached their room and was closing the door.

"So much for trying to spend some time together. Poor guy, will never complain about not doing things together." Zero chuckled to himself, grabbing a cup of coffee from the counter.


End file.
